Malcolm Reed
Malcolm Reed byl ve 22. století důstojník Hvězdné flotily v hodnosti poručíka. V letech 2151 - 2161 sloužil jako Taktický důstojník na ''Enterprise'' (NX-01). Osobní Reed byl Brit a pocházel z rodiny se silnou vojensko-námořní tradicí. Reedův dědeček byl zbrojní důstojník v Královském námořnictvu, kde sloužil i Reedův otec. Reed měl přinejmenším jednu sestru Madeline, strýce Archieho a dvě svobodné tety. (ENT: "Silent Enemy", "Affliction") Reed byl vysoce disciplinovaný. Jako dítě chtěl sloužit na námořní lodi, ale kvůli své aquafobii nemohl. Jeho strýc měl ten samý problém, ale překonal ho a stal se úspěšný v Královském námořnictvu. Následkem toho se Reed rozhodl sloužit v pozemské Hvězdné flotile. Byl disciplinovaný do té míry, že považoval za nevhodné stýkat se s vyššími důstojníky a proto mu bylo obzvláštně nepříjemné, když ho kapitán Archer pozval na večeři. Když se Enterprise setkala se svou budoucí verzí, Reed zjistil, že díky svému přístupu zůstal, na rozdíl od mnohých ostatních, svobodný. Nicméně tato časová linie zmizela, takže vše může být úplně jinak. Má vztah se servírkou v klubu 602 a s několika dalšími ženami, kterým psal, když společně s Tripem uvízl v raketoplánu. (ENT: "Shuttlepod One", "E²", "Minefield") thumb|left|"Ananas... Ten zbožňuju!" Byl natolik uzavřený do sebe, že jeho rodina málo věděla o jeho přidělení na Enterprise. Zřídka vyjádřil osobní zájmy, normálně jedl cokoli mu jeho matka, nebo později kuchař na Enterprise, postavili na stůl. To byl ale velký problém ve chvíli, kdy ostatní důstojníci nevěděli, jak mu udělat radost na narozeniny. Hoshi byla nakonec pověřena, aby jeho oblíbené jídlo zjistila. S dovolením a pomocí doktora Phloxe se z Reedových lékařských záznamů dozvěděla, že pravidelně bere injekce na ovládnutí alergie na bromelin, z čehož vydedukovala, že by mohl mít rád ananas (Reed trpí na nesčetné alergie, mimo jiné je taky alergický na prach, dubový pyl a tropické trávy). (ENT: "Silent Enemy") Na Enterprise Reed byl taktický (eventuálně zbrojní) důstojník na Enterprise. Pomáhal dokončit její první misi, tedy zabránit sulibanskému pokusu o vyvolání občanské války v Klingonské říši. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Reed byl mistr v přizpůsobení se v obtížných situacích. V jednom z prvních střetnutí se je pokusila zajmout mimozemská loď a využít jejich tělesné tekutiny. Poté, co zbraně Enterprise selhaly v proniknutí nepřátelskými štíty, spolupracoval s Axanarskou lodí na zničení nepřítele. (ENT: "Fight or Flight") Byl členem výsadku na Terra Novu, ztracenou pozemskou kolonii, jejíž obyvatelé věřili, že Země otrávila jejich vzduch. Nované na výsadek zaútočili a Reed byl střelen do nohy a zajat jako rukojmí. Když byl Archer schopen se s Novany domluvit, Reeda pustili. (ENT: "Terra Nova") Poté, co byl Archer zajat na P'Jem v průběhu sporu mezi Vulkánci a Andoriany, vedl záchrannou akci. On a jeho tým položili bomby za stěnu, ve které byli zajatci drženi. Když se zeď zhroutila, mohli zachránit Archera, T'pol a Tuckera. Napomohl také odhalení špionážní stanici na P'Jem. (ENT: "The Andorian Incident") On a Travis Mayweather se stali prvními lidmi, kteří kdy kráčeli po kometě. Když se dostali do potíží, tak je Vulkánci zachránili použitím technologie vlečného paprsku. (ENT: "Breaking The Ice") Později tohoto roku byla Enterprise napadena neznámou nepřátelskou lodí. Zbraně na Enterprise nebyly dostatečně silné, aby nepřítele odradily. Reed a Tucker vedli tým, který nainstaloval na loď fázová děla, takže loď byla připravena na případné další útoky. Nicméně zbraně Enterprise neměly na nepřítele i tak žádný účinek, kapitán ale dostal nápad znovu fázová děla přetížit (předtím už se to stalo, díky záškodnickému zařízení té nepřátelské lodi). Trip s Reedem však tentokrát převedli přebytečnou energii do trupu, takže po použití byly vlastní škody byly minimální, kdežto cizí loď přišla o štíty a poškozená odletěla pryč. (ENT: "Silent Enemy") On a Hoshi Sato se nalodili na poškozenou Klingonskou loď, která ztrácela orbitu a padala do plynového obra. Její posádka byla omráčena nějakým toxinem. Nicméně loď klesala stále níž a aby se mohli zachránit, Reed střílel z klingonských zbraní, které je vynesly výš. (ENT: "Sleeping Dogs") On a Tucker se pokusili osvobodit Archera a T´Pol z rukou Coridanských rebelů, ale byli zadrženi Andoriany, kteří se zapojili do tamní občanské války. Shran však Reeda a Tripa propustil a pomohl jim v záchraně kapitána. (ENT: "Shadows of P'Jem") Když Enterprise přišla na to, že jedna planeta je po ztroskotání Kantaranské lodi osídlená, Reed zjistil, že není možné, aby se tam tolik lidí uživilo. Později se zjistilo, že až na dva byli všichni osadníci hologramy. (ENT: "Oasis") Když byl Reed s Tuckerem na misi v raketoplánu, byli odříznuti od Enterprise poškozením komunikačního zařízení a senzorů a, když uviděli trosky, uvěřili, že byla zničena. Reed reálně předpokládal, že zde zemřou a psal dopisy na rozloučenou, čímž lezl Tripovi na nervy. Enterprise se pak sice ozvala, ale ztratili část zásob vzduchu, takže by se ani nemohli dostat na plánované setkání s ní. Poté, aby na sebe nějak upozornili, odpálili svůj impulsní motor. Aby měl Reed větší šanci na přežití, Trip se chtěl zavřít v přechodové komoře a přenechat mu tak zbývající kyslík. Reed ho však s fázovou pistolí sundal dolů s tím, že riskne smrt obou, když je malá šance na záchranu. Byli ale zachráněni. (ENT:"Shuttlepod One") V převleku za Sulibana se Reed infiltroval do Tandaranského koncentračního tábora, kde byl držen Archer spolu s nevinnými sulibany. Výbušninami zlikvidoval stráže, pomohl odzbrojit velitele Granta a osvobodil kapitána a další vězně. (ENT: "Detained") Archer, Tucker a tři další důstojníci byli polapeni symbiotickým tvorem, který se je snažil spojit do jednoho. Reed a jeho bezpečnostní tým stříleli po bytosti elektromagnetickými paprsky, ale Phlox nařídil Reedovi zastavit palbu. Organismus totiž absorboval nervový systém chycených členů posádky a střelbou by tak mohli zabít vlastní lidi. Reed postavil na ochranu experimentální silové pole a Hoshi se s tvorem podařilo domluvit. Když tvorovi řekli, že ho zavezou domů (což bylo jediné, co chtěl), tak pustil Tripa, Archera a další tři členy posádky. T'pol, Hoshi, Reed a Phlox ho potom dopravili na povrch určené planety. (ENT: "Vox Sola") V průběhu dovolené na Rise měli Reed a Trip schůzky s dvěma exotickými ženami. Z žen se ale stali nějací mimozemšťané a nechali je svázané ve sklepě. (ENT: "Two Days and Two Nights") Silik a Kabala převzali kontrolu nad Enterprise poté, co byl Archer tranportován do budoucnosti časovým agentem Danielsem. Reed použil část vybavení, které na Enterprise Daniels nechal při předchozí návštěvě, a pomohl Archerovi vrátit se zpátky do jeho časové linie a dostat zpátky loď. (ENT: "Shockwave, Part II") Reed, Malcolm Reed, Malcolm Reed, Malcolm ca:Malcolm Reed de:Malcolm Reed en:Malcolm Reed es:Malcolm Reed fr:Malcolm Reed ja:マルコム・リード nl:Malcolm Reed pl:Malcolm Reed ru:Малкольм Рид